


Каждому охотнику желательно не знать

by suricate



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22412809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suricate/pseuds/suricate
Kudos: 7
Collections: Psychopass





	Каждому охотнику желательно не знать

Вместо снега в конце декабря начинается дождь. Косые струи хлещут Арату по лицу; чтобы удержаться, он хватается за обжигающе холодный металлический поручень, но это не помогает. В шелесте слышится шорох шагов.  
— Это неправда, — шепчет Арата.  
Мокрая челка налипла на глаза, сквозь нее, как через решетку, проступают знакомые очертания квартиры с большим прямоугольным столом, заставленным блюдами, проступает смех, проступают неловкие касания, проступает мягкий поцелуй в висок.  
— Защити его, — с нажимом просит Майя.  
Арата шутит, без труда выкручивается, спрашивает: а как это будет по-русски? Твердые звуки похожи на клекот больной птицы, на падающий принтер, начиненный фольгой. Дождь глотает их без труда, переводит в: будь ты проклят, если ты его предашь.  
Майя бесконечно добрая, до того добрая, что способна сдержать все зло, которым ее щедро начинила родина, обезвредить за секунду до взрыва.  
За решеткой мелькают обрывки ничего не значащих разговоров. Вот они в машине с Кэем. Вот они в лифте с Кэем. Вот они бегут с доминаторами, удивляясь: какие легкие. Такие большие с виду, а совершенно легкие, и никакой отдачи. Кэй никак не может к этому привыкнуть. Решетка вокруг него все уже, уже. Простой, отходчивый, недоверчивый, привычный к жестокости, идеальный объект для бережного шантажа. Наверняка уже кому-то глянулся. Кому-то, кто пристально наблюдает за ними из-за мутного стекла. Арата различает ладонь и глаза. Холодные, равнодушные. Это плохой противник, знает Арата, он ничего для себя не хочет. Где они только взяли такого. Пустого, высушенного — оболочка вместо человека. Он уже много дней всматривается в темноту и не видит ничего, ничегошеньки, за что можно было бы уцепиться. Он впервые видит человека, который не оставляет следов, ничем не пахнет, ни на что не похож.  
— Это неправда, — повторяет Арата, как заведенный. — Это неправда. Неправда. Неправда.  
Правда в том, что два года назад они с Кэем поклялись раскрыть это преступление. Взрыв, похоронивший его отца и брата Кэя, ослепивший его лучшую подругу, которая могла бы стать ему чем-то намного большим, если бы не Кэй, такой красивый, такой солнечный, такой прямой, такой подходящий двойной агент.  
— Совсем ебанулся! — орет Ириэ, нарушая магический круг дождя, нарушая все правила, первое из которых: внутри нет места живым и посторонним. Арату обдает обжигающе горьким запахом джина, вытряхивает в себя. Ириэ трясет его грубо, бесцеремонно, хлещет по щекам. Это удобно. Так Арату быстрее перестанет трясти изнутри. На Ириэ можно положиться, на него можно даже упасть. В комнате у него бардак, воняет всем понемногу, совсем как дома. Обычно это отвлекает, но сейчас недостаточно: дождь по-прежнему настойчиво стучит в стекло, хотя никакого стекла здесь нет.  
— Дай мне, пожалуйста, выпить, — просит Арата, но не уверен, что просит вслух, потому что вокруг все снова монотонно-серое, и у Кэя отмороженное лицо, и чужой телефон в руках, но человека рядом с ним по-прежнему никак не разглядеть. Да что же он такое, этот человек, что же он, черт возьми, такое.  
— Неправда, — стучит Арата зубами о стеклянное горлышко, долго и судорожно кашляет, валится головой Ириэ на колени и от беспомощности ревет, как ребенок. Холодный голос изнутри подсказывает: это надо прекращать, это истерика, еще немного, и оно прозвучит вслух. То, что он так тщательно делал, то, что он скрыл от самого себя, то, ради чего вышел вечером на балкон, то, зачем впервые смотрел под дождем не наружу, а внутрь. Ириэ мягко гладит его по волосам, надо просто постараться и отключиться. Если повезет, если он выпил достаточно — наутро он сможет и дальше притворяться, что ничего такого не было. Что это не он, Арата Синдо, день за днем превращал своего лучшего друга в свой лучший капкан на самую большую, самую опасную невидимую лису.  
— Пообещай, — сонно просит холодный голос изнутри, — что никому об этом не расскажешь.  
Этому голосу ни Ириэ, ни он сам не способны отказать.


End file.
